1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a solid-state imaging device. In particular, the present invention relates to a logic circuit, which is embedded to configure an apparent-resolution restoration system, and for example, used for a solid-state device such as a CMOS sensor outputting a digital video signal.
2. Description of the Related Art
A conventional solid-state imaging device is embedded with a logic circuit, which simultaneously performs pixel defect correction and noise prevention. In the logic circuit, a pixel defect of the center pixel is detected and corrected using 3×3=9 same color pixel digital signals included in a 5×5=25 pixel area, and simultaneously, noise prevention of the center pixel is performed. However, the foregoing operation for performing pixel correction and noise prevention consequently needs an arithmetic processing of making narrow a digital video signal band. As a result, it is difficult to avoid a reduction of resolution.
Moreover, another conventional solid-state imaging device is embedded with a logic circuit, which performs noise prevention of the center pixel. In the logic circuit, noise prevention of the center pixel is performed using 3×3=9 same color pixel digital signals included in a 5×5=25 pixel area. However, the foregoing operation of performing noise prevention consequently needs an arithmetic processing of making narrow a digital video signal band. As a result, it is difficult to avoid a reduction of resolution.
Jpn. Pat. Appln. KOKAI Publication No. 2007-335991 discloses a solid-state imaging device, which is mounted with a logic circuit for performing pixel defect correction and noise prevention.